The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phormium named ‘Joker’, an interspecific hybrid of Phormium cookianum×Phormium tenax and referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Joker’. The new cultivar is grown for use as a foliage plant for landscape and container use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar summer of 2000 as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Phormium ‘Jester’ (not patented) in a container block in his nursery in Auckland, New Zealand.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in autumn of 2000 in Auckland, New Zealand by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.